Le Vent
by Vegetal
Summary: Tokio Hotel. One-shot. Déchéance d'une groupie victime de la soif d'un des membres du groupe... Ou de sa naïveté?


Auteur: Claralyk

Titre: Le Vent

Rating: K+

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Les membres du groupe Tokio Hotel existent et n'appartiennent à personne d'autre qu'à eux-mêmes(ou peut-être leur maison de disques?). De toute façon, je n'utilise qu'un de ces membres en particulier, du moins implicitement...

Résumé: Déchéance d'une groupie victime de la soif d'un des membres du groupe... Ou de sa naïveté?

Note: C'est plus un essai qu'un travail réellement abouti. J'avais commencé ce one-shot il y a déjà quelques mois, avec l'intention de dénoncer la vision un peu trop utopique que se faisaient certaines "fans" du groupe Tokio Hotel. Et bien évidemment, de leurs fantasmes irréalisables qui ont plongé certaines dans un monde sans possibilité de retour.

* * *

**Le Vent**

Je me souviens. Ma rencontre avec le Vent. C'était une journée ensoleillée, chose rarissime dans la capitale française à cette époque de l'année. Les murs des bâtiments se coloraient de gris, la pluie coulant abondamment le long des façades, comme pour s'assortir aux nuances noires qui assombrissaient ma vie. Mais ce jour-là, le soleil était de sortie. Les murets étaient toujours grisâtres et pourtant, ce détail ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir plus légère. Malgré cela, tout indiquait le déroulement habituel d'une banale journée : métro, boulot, dodo. Ah oui, sans oublier la pause clopes, au cas où le besoin de déprimer un peu plus devait subvenir. Un paquet par jour, adieu le porte-monnaie ! Puis, sans que personne ne s'y soit attendu, la pause clopes, instant béni de la journée, n'a pas eu lieu. Car c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré le Vent.

- - - - -

Le Vent aimait venir aérer mon appartement quand bon lui semblait. Il semait différents odeurs à travers les pièces, allant du parfum hors de prix à l'alcool bon marché, et sa chaleur faisait s'évaporer celle du tabac. Mais cette dernière revenait à la charge quand il partait vagabonder ailleurs. Et les pièces reprenaient cette indéfinissable odeur que la fumée de la cigarette ne faisait qu'accentuer. Cette infâme odeur de moi-même. Celle de la solitude, de ma déchéance. Insupportable.

- - - - -

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Aucune réponse. Seule la rumeur des moteurs et des klaxons résonne à mes oreilles.

- Comme toujours, tu esquives mes questions. Mais moi, je veux des réponses.

Silence à nouveau. Le vent essaie, au-dehors, de forcer les volets à se rabattre sur les fenêtres violemment. Comme s'il pouvait sentir ma colère et qu'il l'extériorise à ma place. Mais ce n'est pas à ce vent-là que je m'adresse.

- Tu parles toute seule ?

Et ce n'est pas non plus à _lui_ que je souhaite parler.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Comment es-tu entré ?

- Prendre de tes nouvelles. Si je devais compter sur toi pour ça, il faudrait que j'attende que ta sœur m'invite à ton enterrement. Et j'ai réussi à entrer car la porte était grande ouverte.

Il ne pose pas plus de questions à propos de ce dernier détail qui en aurait fait réagir plus d'un.

-Comment vas-tu ?

- J'en sais rien, Matt.

- Comme toujours, soupire-t-il. Tu ne sais même pas si tu vas bien toi-même, alors j'imagine que tu ne connais pas non plus les nouvelles de l'extérieur. A quelques exceptions près, se ravisa mon visiteur surprise en jetant un regard rapide mais dénonciateur sur le magazine que mes mains tiennent avec maladresse.

Je surprends son air accusateur, et dissimule le tabloïd vivement derrière mon dos, avec l'espoir vain qu'il ne m'interrogera pas dessus. Ce qu'il fait à mon plus grand soulagement. Mais il redirige la conversation sur un sujet tout aussi gênant dont l'issue est certaine…

- Tu as reçu un appel de lui ? Une lettre ?

Hochement de tête négatif. Nouveau soupir de sa part. Tic incontrôlé de mon côté. Entortiller mes cheveux autour de mes longs et fins doigts est le signe révélateur de mon angoisse. Habitude que Mathieu connaît par cœur. Pas pour rien qu'il se trouve être mon meilleur ami, même si en ce moment, ce détail s'avère être plus une emmerde qu'autre chose. Surtout quand une soudaine envie de fouiller dans mes affaires le prend en cet instant. Il se dirige vers une armoire et l'ouvre sans gêne aucune. Il dût reculer d'un pas face à l'avalanche de magazines qui s'effondra à ses pieds.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, brisé par le soupir mêlé d'exaspération et de découragement de mon invité surprise. Il ne daigne pas tourner la tête vers moi pour exprimer le fond de ses pensées dont il ne m'épargne généralement jamais. Mais les habitudes ont leurs petites exceptions. Matt esquisse un pas vers la sortie sans mot dire. Il ne prend pas la peine de ranger, devinant très bien que je m'en chargerais très bien sans son aide. Ou plutôt sait-il que je prendrais un des magazines au hasard, l'ouvrirait à la fameuse page maudite et pleurnicherait dessus pendant des heures, jusqu'à m'endormir sur les tabloïds étalés par terre, pour me réveiller le lendemain et fixer d'un air morne mon reflet dans la glace, image d'une pauvre fille dont le mascara a coulé sur ses joues, trahissant ainsi sa peine et sa miséricorde.

Mon esprit sort soudainement de ses réflexions, n'entendant pas la porte claquer comme prévu. Je tourne un regard interrogateur vers le couloir, et m'aperçoit que Matt est toujours là, sur le palier, hésitant toujours à me faire la morale comme il en a toujours eu l'intention en venant ici, ou bien me laisser seule en compagnie du fantôme créé par mon imagination. Puis il se décide seulement à me lancer la phrase que je redoutais depuis toujours. Celle qui est destiné à me ramener à la réalité, celle qui te brise le cœur une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de lui-même de ressusciter avec des cicatrices inguérissables. Mais les cicatrices peuvent-elles seulement se guérir ? Et la sentence tombe :

- Celui que tu appelles le Vent… Il a un nom.

Je déglutis, et j'ai l'impression que le bruit de la salive coulant le long de la trachée de ma gorge se répercute dans la pièce, l'emplifiant de telle façon à ce que l'écho se renouvelle pendant ce qui me semble une éternité.

- - - - -

Le Vent aimait glisser ses mains sur mon corps, et le faire frissonner à la fois d'effroi et de plaisir. Sa brise caressait mes lèvres, et les pénétrait doucement quand je n'étais plus en mesure de lutter contre sa force. Sa présence aérienne redonnait un semblant de vie à tout ce qui m'entourait, y compris à moi-même. Il soufflait des « je t'aime » à mon oreille qui, je n'en doutais pas, étaient parfaitement sincères. Mais parfois, le Vent cinglait mon cœur de façon violente, ouragan incontrôlable, et repartait aussitôt, laissant la menace de non-retour planer sur mon cerveau. Mais le Vent finissait toujours par revenir, reprenant sa vilaine habitude, celle de virevolter partout dans mon appartement, renversant tout sur son passage, ne sachant maîtriser sa fougue. Oui, il revenait toujours, il avait besoin de moi comme j'avais besoin de lui, j'en étais persuadée.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

- - - - -

_Le Vent… Il a un nom._

Bien sûr qu'il a un nom. Celui que ses parents lui ont donné dès sa naissance. Celui sous lequel le monde entier le connaît. Mais moi, je ne veux pas l'appeler ainsi. Car il est beaucoup plus que ces simples nom et prénom inscrits sur sa carte d'identité. Beaucoup plus que ce simple membre d'un groupe allemand connu mondialement. Pour moi, il est le Vent, mon amant insaisissable.

_Le plus gros menteur qu'elle n'ait jamais connu._

- - - - -

Mathieu se retourna un instant en fixant d'un air las la fenêtre de l'appartement à sa meilleure amie. Les volets étaient obstinément fermés depuis plusieurs jours, laissant à penser que la locataire devait sûrement agoniser lentement sur le parquet… Il soupira. _Coule, coule, Candide…_

- Tu n'es juste qu'une autre de ces filles qu'il a ajouté à son tableau de chasse, son palmarès, murmura-t-il, bien que la concernée par ses paroles ne soit pas là pour l'entendre. Tout le monde en est conscient, et tu es la seule à ne pas l'avoir compris… Pauvre naïve, va, renifla-t-il avec mépris.

_Juste une victime de plus._

_

* * *

_

Les reviews constructives sont fortement appréciées;). Et j'espère que, depuis le temps, certaines groupies auront ouvert les yeux. Je tiens quand même à préciser que j'aime ce groupe, et que je n'ai pas écrit ce texte pour les enfoncer.


End file.
